Trouble Letting Go
by shimmerdragoness
Summary: A oneshot set before the events of 'Brothers Always', sometime in Thor and Loki's teenage years. When Thor finds himself in desperate need of help, there's only one person he can think of going to.
1. Chapter 1

"_LOKI_!"

Loki would have known that his older brother was distressed even if he hadn't heard Thor's powerful voice booming down the hallway. The sky outside his window, clear and blue but a moment ago, was suddenly overcast with dark, rolling clouds. That tended to happen when Thor got upset. Loki thought it probably had something to do with Mjolnir and its power. Loki closed his eyes, trying to gather the thoughts Thor's voice had scattered after diverting Loki's concentration rather abruptly from the thick, dusty tome he had been engrossed in, and heaved a sigh just as Thor threw open the door to Loki's room. Loki started to push back from his desk, grateful his brother had been thoughtful enough to leave his door intact this time. The last time Thor had come to find him in a moment of distress, Loki had been picking splinters out of his bed sheets for days afterward.

"Something bothering you, brother?" Loki said dryly as he turned to look at Thor. Any further words died on his tongue as he realized what Thor was carrying. It was the bloody and bruised body of a wolfhound. Loki felt his heart drop into his stomach. "Thor. Please don't tell me that's Bjorn." Thor's look of raw desperation answered Loki's question for him. Loki rubbed his forehead with a sigh, trying to quell the sick feeling in his gut. "I asked you not to tell me that."

"Loki…brother…help me. Please help him." Loki looked back at the dog and cringed inside. That dog meant the world to his brother, he knew, ever since Odin had given him first pick of the litter of the finest wolfhounds in Asgard for Thor's fifteenth birthday. Much to everyone's surprise, after watching the puppies playing and wrestling, Thor had not picked the biggest and strongest. Instead, he had picked what everyone had considered the runt of the litter. Later, when Loki had asked him why, Thor explained that though the pup had been the smallest and physically weakest, he had been right in the middle of the wrestling and had never once backed down. Thor had chosen him for his spirit and his intelligence rather then his strength…although that hadn't stopped him from giving his dog a name that meant 'bear'. The two had been nigh inseparable ever since.

"What happened?" Loki asked quietly, unable to look away from the dog's battered frame. Bjorn was still breathing, but only just, his tongue lolling limply from his mouth. Loki didn't know what Thor was expecting him to do. He was a magician, drat it all, not a miracle worker—or even a healer, for that matter! Thor gave him a blank stare for a few moments, making Loki wonder if he had even heard him. "Thor?"

"I…we went out hunting. I only wanted to grab a rabbit or something—but—in the forest—we startled a bull elk." Loki winced. Elks were usually placid herbivores, but they _were _big and you did _not _want to sneak up on one. Loki slowly rose to his feet, his magical studies forgotten for the moment.

"Are you all right?" he asked quietly. He was starting to realize that Thor was in a state of shock, and was just now noticing that his brother's tunic was torn and spotted with blood—whether his own or Bjorn's, Loki couldn't tell. Thor was also abnormally pale (_almost as pale as I am_, Loki thought wryly) and was trembling slightly. He also noticed that Mjolnir was looking a bit more crimson then usual. He reached out slowly to touch Thor's shoulder, as though he were approaching a frightened animal. "Thor. Are you all right?" he repeated.

"It's dead," Thor said flatly, his eyes flickering over to Loki's face. "The elk. I killed it. It charged, and Bjorn hurled himself between it and me—I think he was trying to protect me—I'm not sure what happened after that—next thing I remember, the elk was dead, and Bjorn—Loki—help…" Loki took a deep breath. Thor was definitely not all here.

"Sit," he commanded. He was one of the few besides the Allfather and their mother who dared to command Thor to do anything. Thor all but crumpled into the chair Loki had just vacated, still clutching onto the wolfhound as though he were afraid it would disappear should he let go. Loki tried not to think about the blood that was getting all over his furniture and how long it would take to clean afterwards, although he did take a moment to shove his magical text further up the desk and out of harm's way. He slowly knelt to one knee in front of Thor and Bjorn and reached out a hand towards the latter, brushing his fingers barely over Bjorn's fur while casting a quick Seeing spell over him.

The image that returned to him momentarily made his breath catch. So many shattered bones. So many internal injuries. He surreptitiously extended the Seeing spell to Thor, and was relieved when that at least came back relatively injury free. Why his brother always insisted on throwing himself into the most stupid predicaments was beyond Loki's comprehension. It was a good thing Loki wasn't a worrier, or else his elder brother would have run him ragged by now. As it was, he spent far more time then he cared for wondering what mischief his brother was getting himself into…and _he _was supposed to be the Trickster.

"Well?" Thor asked hesitantly. "How bad is it? How long will it take to heal him?" Loki looked up into Thor's eyes with a touch of surprise. Thor had absolutely no doubt that he'd be able to heal his beloved companion. Loki felt rather honored that Thor had come straight to him, followed by a twinge of resentment. Apparently Thor had more faith in Loki's skill then he did in the Palace Healers, even. But sometimes the younger man wished Thor didn't put _quite _so much faith in him. Bjorn was clearly on death's door, and Loki wondered if it would be even worth the effort to try. "Loki?" Loki closed his eyes and sighed. His brother's voice sounded almost fragile—and that just felt _wrong_. His brother just _wasn't _fragile. His brother was the Mighty Thor, for crying out loud. But now the Mighty Thor was candidly admitting he was helpless and was placing all his trust, hope and faith in his younger brother. That decided him. Loki straightened his shoulders and opened his eyes.

"I won't lie to you, Thor. He's in critical condition. But I will do all in my power to help him," Loki said firmly as he reached out to touch his brother's hand reassuringly. Hope and anxiety warred in Thor's eyes. "Now, I need you to put him on the floor." Thor's grip on the weakening dog tightened ever so slightly. He clearly wasn't fond of the idea of separating himself from Bjorn, even fractionally. Loki narrowed his piercing green eyes and tapped an impatient finger on his knee. "Thor. Do you want me to help him or not? I can't use my healing magic efficiently if you're grasping onto him like a clinging vine." Thor clenched his jaw for a moment, but finally complied with his brother's order and laid the dog on the floor beside Loki. Loki couldn't help noticing that the poor creature was too far-gone to even whimper at the pain he must be feeling. Thor hesitated only a moment before stepping back to give Loki room.

"Just…just be careful with him, all right?" Thor chewed nervously on his bottom lip. "It'll be all right, Bjorn…Loki will take care of you now. You'll be fine." Loki's heart dropped a little bit more at the raw hope in Thor's voice. What was he going to do if this didn't work? Blast Thor for being so abysmally trusting and optimistic! He closed his eyes and muttered a few Words of Power, feeling the healing energy begin to build up in his hands. He had always expected that he would have to use this particularly powerful spell on his brother someday. He _hadn't_ expected to be using it on his brother's wolfhound. He pressed his hands to the dog's side and let the energy in his hands flow from him into Bjorn. He guided the spell with his mind as it knit up torn muscles and reassembled splintered bone. He could feel his strength and magic reserves draining quickly and could only hope they would last long enough. He had never attempted this strong of a healing spell before. Thor, in the meanwhile, hovered over his shoulder like a concerned parent.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki had just finished fusing the last of the broken bones when Bjorn suddenly let out a deep sigh and became ominously still. Loki's hand, still on Bjorn's ribcage, felt the steady heartbeat beneath it suddenly falter before ceasing. Loki felt his blood turn to ice. "Loki?" Thor asked hesitantly. "What's the matter? What's wrong?" Loki sat back on his heels and looked gravely up at his brother. Thor saw the look in his eye and his face went white. "No. No, please." Loki dropped his gaze.

"I'm sorry, Thor. I did all I could, but he must have lost too much blood or was too exhausted." Thor fell to his knees beside Loki.

"No—no, it can't be too late! Surely there's something else you can do—your magic—something…?" Loki gripped Thor's shoulder.

"Thor—his heart stopped. There's nothing I can do." Thor turned wide eyes to meet Loki's, and Loki was horrified to find tears burning in their blue depths. He dropped his own gaze back to Bjorn's silent form and let his hand fall back into his lap. Thor always seemed so strong and stoic…but his elder brother had a very hard time letting go. Thor suddenly grabbed Loki's arm, so tightly it hurt.

"But Loki…it's Bjorn! Bjorn's my dog! He…he can't be _dead._" Loki shot him a sideways glance.

"Thor…whether he's yours or not is of no consequence now. He's Hel's, now. You have to accept it. You have to let him go."

"NO!" Thor shouted. Loki winced. "No, not until there is not a spark of hope left within me! Bjorn—wake _up,_ Bjorn! Don't leave me! Valhalla is not ready for you yet!" He took the dog's shaggy head in his hands, surprisingly gentle despite the vehemence in his voice. Loki looked from the dog to his brother and back, hating to see Thor like this. An idea was forming in the back of his mind, but he kept trying to ignore it. He suddenly hissed a curse under his breath, balling his hands into fists.

"You stupid son of an ice troll. I was all set to give up, too. Very well. There may be one thing we can try." Thor looked up at him, his eyes dancing with hope. Loki half-snarled. "Don't look at me like that. It's a long shot with a very slim margin of success. Quick, pick him up. We need to get him outside." Thor complied without hesitation, and followed after Loki as he led the way outside into the courtyard. Loki pointed to an open area of stone. "Put him there. Hurry, before his body gets too cold." Loki rubbed his forehead, silently cursing himself and Thor. This was _not _going to be fun. In fact, this was going to be miserable. But if anyone was going to be miserable, he would rather it be he then Thor. Loki dropped his hand and glared piercingly at his brother, who was on one knee beside his dog. "Thor…I'm going to need you to summon lightning." Thor's gaze jumped from Bjorn up to Loki as his eyes widened in horror.

"Brother—you can't be serious! Striking Bjorn with lightning—that would destroy him!" Loki clenched his eyes shut and warred with himself for a moment.

"I know," he ground out tightly. "That's why…I want you to direct the lightning to me." Thor's eyes widened a little more.

"Strike…you?" His voice was unusually quiet for Thor.

"Yes! Strike me!" Loki said sharply. He could feel anxiety building in his chest but decided to ignore it. _Now you see why I was so hesitant to try this method, don't you, brother? _"Using my magic, I can dilute it enough so that it's nonlethal." _But it's amazing what one can live through. _"I can administer just enough shock to Bjorn to try and restart his heart. But enough talking. Hurry up and do it!" _Before I change my mind!_ Thor, his eyes still as large and round as saucers, staggered to his feet, whipped Mjolnir out of his belt and raised it above his head. The sky above them, already dark and cloudy, became darker and more turbulent. Loki dropped to his knees beside the wolfhound and tried not to think about what was happening above him. He directed all his concentration into preparing the spells he was going to need—both of protection and of healing.

Thor suddenly shouted aloud, and a bright, jagged arc sliced down from the sky to meet the lofted hammer. Loki closed his eyes and tried not to cringe. Thor hesitated for a heartbeat. "I'm sorry, Loki!" he cried before dropping his arm, pointing the now crackling head at Loki's back, and shouting again. Loki had braced himself, but it didn't really help. It still felt like a charging bull had plowed into him from behind—a charging, white-hot, _burning _bull. A scream rent the air, and Loki realized it was his own. Despite the sudden, all-consuming pain crashing through his body, he retained the presence of mind to direct part of the charge into his hands, which he slammed into either side of Bjorn's ribcage. The dog's body spasmed violently beneath his touch. He pulled back, collected more charge, and repeated. He repeated until he had discharged all the energy from the strike. Silence descended. Time seemed to stand still for a moment, and then Loki slowly sagged forward, trembling. He would have ended up collapsing facedown on the ground if Thor hadn't instantly grabbed him and supported him in the moment he pitched forward.

Thor gently laid Loki on his side before stumbling over to the dog. Loki watched with dazed, glassy eyes that refused to focus properly as his brother cautiously reached out to touch the dog's side. There was a moment of tense silence, and then Thor suddenly let out a wordless cry of pure joy. "Loki! Loki, you've done it! He's breathing! He's moving! Bjorn's _alive!" _Loki was too drained and exhausted to reply, but he did manage a slight smile of satisfaction before finally dropping into unconsciousness. Bjorn struggled weakly to his feet and attempted to lick Thor's face. "Loki, you're a genius! I knew you could—Loki?" Thor suddenly looked back at his brother's sleeping form. He smiled to himself. "Thank you, brother."

When Loki awoke, he found that he was back in his room, on his bed. Thor was snoring loudly on one side of him, while Bjorn was curled up on the other, one paw lying on Loki's chest. Loki stared up at the ceiling in bewilderment for a moment before suddenly smiling. Thor must have carried him back here, despite being pretty exhausted himself, not to mention still being in some shock from earlier. His brother was such a stupid, ox-brained lummox. He shifted slightly and winced as his bruised muscles protested. He wouldn't be trying a stunt like _that _again anytime soon. In fact, it would be a while before he attempted anything remotely strenuous, physical or magical.

"Why did I do this to myself, again?" he grumbled. Bjorn raised his head and met Loki's gaze with his deep, intelligent brown eyes. The dog suddenly moved his head closer and gave Loki's cheek a sloppy kiss with his long pink tongue. Loki sputtered a little and reached up to wipe his face with the back of his wrist. "You're welcome," he muttered. Bjorn gave him a dog grin before curling up again, pressing his muzzle into Loki's side and letting out a contented sigh. Loki scratched him absently behind the ears and looked back over at his brother, who was smiling even in his sleep. Yes, Thor was atrociously bad at letting go. But then again, perhaps that wasn't always such a bad thing.

_~Fin~_


End file.
